Media devices may stream content from content delivery networks. Streaming content consumes resources such as hardware resources and network bandwidth resources. As the demand for the performance of video streaming changes, the resources needed to meet the demand changes. Because the demand for the performance of the data processing tasks changes, providing an efficient amount of resources needed to meet the changing demand becomes challenging.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.